My Boyfriend, my best friend
by Little-Lier-on-Toast
Summary: HP/RW slash.  Harry and Ron have a bromance moment that slowly escalates into a hard out... hard on fest :O  Enjoy. M For the sex, and descriptions thereof. :D


HARRY'S POV

It was the summer just before fifth year, and Harry Potter found himself trudging up the stairs to his and Ron Weasley's room at number 12, Grimauld Place. He took each step with a loud thump, annoyed at Dumbledore, annoyed at Mrs. Weasley, annoyed that no one would tell him anything. The only person, it seemed, who told him anything straight up anymore was Ron, his best friend for the last four years. But lately he had been strange and aloof, and Harry was starting to worry about his best friend. This behavior was uncharacteristic of Ron.

After the events of the previous year: the cup, the Tri-wizard Tournament, Cedric Diggory, Mad Eye (well, not Mad Eye but a very good impersonation of him), and finally Dumbledore's stupidity. It's just stupid. If Harry was Headmaster of the biggest magical school in the world, he would have said "stuff your 'binding magical contract' crap"; he was beginning to doubt a lot of things, but never his best friend, never Ron.

It was about 11pm, and He was on his way to bed after Mrs. Weasley had made a fuss over the time. Ron had gone up almost two hours before, and he had looked to be in a bit of a mood. Harry had wondered why at the time, thinking he must be tired.

As Harry entered the room, he saw Ron reading on his bed.

"Hey, thought you'd gone to sleep" Harry said while he took off his shirt. Ron just sat there and looked at him. Harry was a bit worried about him. "You okay, mate?" He walked over to Ron's bed, still not having replaced his shirt.

"Yeah…" was his un-Ron-ish reply.

"Na, don't gimme that crap. What's up? You know you can tell me anything, right?" Harry said, sitting down on the bed and put a hand on Ron's shoulder at these words.

" You don't want to know…" Ron said sheepishly.

Harry realized he still had his shirt off, and moved to finish changing. He decided to lock the door, from Kreacher. He started to unzip his pants, saying as he did so, "Ron, I just told you. Tell me anything, you can't surprise me" he then grinned. He and Ron had no problem undressing in front of each other, so he proceeded to take off his pants. It was a warm night, so Harry decided it would be okay to sleep in his underwear.

What next happened surprised Harry to no end; Ron started to cry. Tears ran freely down his face, soft sobs coming from him brokenly, and shoulders shuddering with each breath.

"Oh no, Ron," Harry exclaimed, quickly getting out of his bed and getting on Ron's to comfort his best friend. "Would you just tell me already?" He put his arms around him.

"I c-can't! You'll hate me…" Ron said. This worried Harry, because Ron had always shared everything with him.

"If you don't tell me, I won't be able to help, will I? Like I said, there's nothing you can say that will surprise me. And I won't hate you, you're my best friend."

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but Harry could tell he was going to protest more, so he interrupted him.

"The only thing that would surprise me," Harry told him, "Would be if you told me you're gay. And I wouldn't even care to be honest," he added with a smile.

Ron went red at this. Not just red. He went deep, blood red and looked down at his pillow. This answered Harries questions.

"You're – Really? Well, like I said. I don't care. You're still my best mate," he said, holding Ron tightly, while he silently thought _"now I can tell him I am too! This is great!"_

"You… don't?" Ron said brokenly, still glowing, tears still running down his face.

"No. I don't. Because I… I am too." It was now Harries turn to go red.

"What? But- Ginny… Cho… You like _girls!_" Ron was confused. He had just told his best friend that he was gay. Then his best friend had come out as well. He didn't know what to think.

"Yeah, I thought I liked them, but… someone else sort of… caught my attention…" He trailed off gone redder and redder with each word. "Besides, what about _Hermione?_" He said, elbowing Ron in the side.

"I thought I liked her, and then … I just didn't…" Ron said, a bit stupidly. Then added, "But… who 'caught your attention'?"

They looked at each other. They both knew.

"You," they both said at the same time, although it didn't need saying.

They looked deep into each other's eyes. It was clear that they both liked each other. Four – nearly five- years together as best friends had changed their feelings for each other.

They were still looking at each other, nether wanting to look away.

Then Harry leaned in, closing his eyes and kissing Ron lightly on the lips. Ron was surprised, but then accepted it, closing his eyes as well and kissed back. Harry moved his arms from around Ron's shoulders and placed one on Ron's leg. Ron shuffled over to allow Harry more room on the bed. Harry took the space and snuggled closer to Ron.

After five minutes that felt like five hours, Ron spoke up. "Are we going to… you know?" Ron said, going red again, as they broke apart.

Harry looked deeply into Ron's eyes, and said, "Only if you want to."

Ron knew he meant this. He knew that Harry wouldn't push it if he didn't want it. But he also knew that Harry wanted him, he could see love in his eyes.

Ron leaned in and kissed Harry again quickly. "Okay," he said. Harry knew he meant "yes". Ron lay back as Harry, still in his briefs, removed Ron's shirt and lay over him for more kissing, hands moving across the slightly hairy chest. He got up and shuffled down, removing Ron's pants to reveal tight white briefs, then pulled the briefs off too, releasing Ron's hard penis.

Harry waited as Ron build up the courage to remove his briefs before they both lay down next to each other. Here, Ron stopped Harry and said, "Shouldn't we use a condom?", again going red as he spoke.

Harry nodded, got up and went to his trunk where he kept a small supply of the contraceptive. He opened one, and applied it to his hard member, and then walked back to Ron, who had watched everything Harry had done silently.

Harry got back into the bed, laying behind Ron, and started to insert his penis into Ron's ass. He worked faster and faster, as Ron groaned more and more out of pleasure. Harry reached his climax, ejaculated and lay next to Ron, as both of them huffed quietly. Harry removed the condom quietly and placed it in the rubbish tin next between the two beds. They then both went to sleep, Harries arms wrapped around Ron, both of them silently enjoying each other's bodies.

RON'S POV

Ron woke up at about 6 am panicking, but when remembered who was holding him intimately, he quickly calmed down. He decided to wait a while to get up.

Ron recalled the nights happenings; Harry knew he was gay, Harry was gay too, and he had lost his virginity to the person he loved; an amazing night.

He lay with Harry for about another hour, then Harry stirred.

"Hello beautiful," Harry said, sleepily. "You were brilliant, love."

Ron smiled, then said, "So were you, Harry."

Ron could feel Harries morning wood against his but cheeks; the feeling sent goose bumps all over his body.

Harry rolled over and faced the ceiling, leaving Ron feeling slightly colder. Ron decided after a few moments, to roll over and hold Harry too.

"Harry," Ron said quietly, wanting to ask a question, but too scared at the same time, so he left the sentence open.

"Yeah, Ron?" Harry said, as he took Ron's words as a question, and turned his head to look at the sexy ginger.

Ron went pink, but went ahead and asked, "After last night, am I your - I mean, are we-"

"Together?" Harry said with a grin at Ron's blushing and fumbling words. "If you want, love. But I don't want anyone to know about it just yet. I'm not ready."

"Nether am I," Ron said. "But I still want to be with you. I-I love you," his last four words sending another grin onto Harries face.

"I love you too, Ron Weasley. My sexy ginger," Harry said, with a giggle.

They kissed again and then Harry decided to get up. He went to his dresser and pulled out some briefs and pulled them on, then got some jeans and a shirt, not putting them on, but grabbing a towel and heading for the door. The bathroom was directly outside their room, and Harry said, "Meet you in the bathroom in one minute, love," and winked, opening the door and closing it behind him as he dashed to the bathroom.

Ron got out of bed, and pulled his briefs, pants and shirt back on, grabbed a towel and headed for the shower.

When you go up the stairs to get to Ron and Harries room, you get to the third landing and enter a hall way. On the left was their bedroom, and then on the right was the bathroom they had claimed when they moved in. Ron was careful to check that the door to the hallway was shut, then closed the bedroom door, and entered the bathroom.

**Okay. So first fanfiction in a while! So review, I will continue it sometime soon. I am traveling now, so the likely hood of being on a computer are not huge. I hope you like it :D**


End file.
